DragonBall Xenoverse: Stolen Scroll of Eternity
by Lord Terronus
Summary: Chron was a newly recruited Time Patroller, summoned to the role by Shenron. However, On his first mission, The scroll he used to travel through time vanishes, leaving him stranded in the past. How will he deal with the many questions his arrival brings, The changes to history and the villains while trying to recover the stolen scroll? Read on to find out!
1. Oh crap I'm stuck here

DBXV: The Stolen Scroll of Eternity

Chron was a new Time Patroller summoned by Shenron. He was an earthling with dark blue spiky hair and yellow eyes. His body was thin but he was still quite muscular. He also wore a green scouter on the right side of his face and had a noticeable scar in the shape of an x on his right cheek. He couldn't quite remember how he got it but he assumed it was from a fight. Fighting was his favourite thing to do. Whenever he could, He got into his Training Temple Gi and tried training. In the middle of one such training session, he appeared in a strange looking area and a grey haired man in a coat wielding a sword had attacked him. This was a strange introduction but he managed to fight the man off until he had passed the man's test. The man introduced himself as Trunks, a member of the Time Patrol. The Time Patrol was a group of powerful individuals trained to keep history on course. Chron was summoned as their newest member and brought to an area known as the Time Nest. It appeared to be some kind of temple with a massive tree rested on its roof.

"Why exactly are we here?" Chron asked Trunks, who was taking him to temples large entrance.

"Your first mission as a Time Patroller." Trunks answered as he walked into the Time Nest. Chron quickly followed.

The inside of the Time Nest was a large mostly empty room with blue walls. The roots of the tree outside latched onto the circular ceiling. Trunks proceeded to walk up to one of the pedestals sitting around the room and retrieved a small scroll.

"This is the Scroll of Eternity. All of time...All of history. It's all recorded in here." Trunks said, holding the scroll outwards from his chest.

"But... Here, just take a look at this." He continued, opening the scroll up on a table in the centre of the room to reveal something akin to a TV screen. It revealed a scene where a man known as Goku was holding a man in strange armour. This man was known as Raditz and was of the Saiyan race. Goku yelled towards a green man known as Piccolo, who was a Namekian. Piccolo then thrust out his arm, extending two fingers and yelling.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled as a drill like beam erupted from his fingers. It shot towards Raditz and Goku but before it made contact, Raditz broke from Goku's hold and leaped to the side. The blast hit Goku and passed through his body, killing him. Raditz fired a blast towards an exhausted and injured Piccolo which killed him. Raditz then proceeded to laugh maniacally as a dark aura surrounded him.

Chron stared in shock at the scroll showing these strange events. He knew this was very wrong. He knew Goku was supposed to die but Raditz was supposed to die at the same time, leaving only Piccolo. Something had interfered. Trunks picked up the scroll and spoke.

"We have to correct history. Right now, Goku is in trouble and needs help. Please." He pleaded. Chron didn't hesitate as he took the scroll from Trunks' hands and pulled it towards his chest. A flash of light sent him into the past.

Raditz fired a blast at Goku's son, Gohan. Goku looked in horror as dust burst into the air, expecting it to clear and reveal the dead body of the child.

But there was no body.

The ground was scarred by the blast but Gohan was nowhere to be seen. Raditz's scouter then started beeping, revealing a power level of 694 to his right. Turning, Raditz saw Chron, putting down Gohan and taking a fighting stance. Piccolo spoke up.

"Someone you know, Goku?" Piccolo asked as he got up off the ground.

"No. But," Goku said before laughing and getting up. "I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust." He finished as he got back into a fighting stance. Chron grinned as the three of them surrounded Raditz and rushed at him.

Chron knew a good number of techniques but none of them were from this time period, so he opted to simply pummel Raditz with his fists and feet. Goku used his Kamehameha technique a few times and Piccolo simply charged his Special Beam Cannon. Soon, Goku had Raditz caught in a hold and was yelling to Piccolo.

"Now, Piccolo...Do it!" Goku screamed. Piccolo responded by firing his Special Beam Cannon at Raditz and, by extension, Goku. Raditz called out "D-Damn it!" while Goku simply let out a small laugh. They both fell to the ground with massive holes in their bodies.

"Good riddance." Piccolo said. He then turned to see Chron behind him.

"Alright, Time to go. I just need to get the scroll and..." Chron muttered to himself as he reached to his trousers to get the scroll. He found his pockets empty.

"Uh oh. C'mon where is it, Where is it?" Chron said as he searched the ground in a panic. Piccolo stared at him in confusion.

"Who are you?" He said. Chron looked in his direction and spoke.

"Oh crap. I'm stuck here." He said.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, there's my newest story! I came up with this idea after making a new Xenoverse character** **and thinking** _ **What would happen if you didn't leave?**_ **After the first real mission. I also wanted to add an OC to Dragon Ball without it being just a self insert with an OP character. These two ideas then formed this in my head. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I wanted to do more but this setup took longer than I expected. I'll get chapter two soon. Until then, See ya!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lord Terronus**


	2. Where's the damn scroll!

**Chapter 2: Where's the damn scroll?!**

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo questioned. Chron wasn't listening. He was too busy trying to adjust his scouter.

"Trunks, can you hear me? Trunks come in." Chron said as his scouter started to emit static. After a bit of fiddling with the device, Trunks' voice came from the device.

"Chron, what's up? Why aren't you back yet?" Trunks said through the scouter. There was some small feedback from the device but otherwise, his voice came through clearly.

"Well, the scroll's gone and Piccolo's trying to get answers from me. I'm stuck in the past and look like I'm talking to myself. How're you?" Chron said in a vaguely sarcastic tone. Trunks responded in a voice so loud that Chron had to hold the scouter a few feet away from his head.

"What?! How'd you lose it?! The supreme Kai of Time is gonna kill me! Where are you?" Trunks yelled in a panic. Chron couldn't see it but Trunks' skin went pale and he scanned the room desperately for another scroll.

"I'm at Raditz's pod. Piccolo's still staring at me. It's a little awkward." Chron said. Piccolo chose now to speak up.

"Will you quit ignoring me?!" He said angrily. Chron put the scouter back on his head, said goodbye to Trunks, who continued to panic and looked towards Piccolo.

"Alright. Would you stop staring at me? It's a bit weird." Chron said, raising an eyebrow at the Namekian standing before him.

"Who the hell are you? Answer or I blow you to bits." Piccolo said aggressively. He raised his arm towards Chron and began to charge an attack.

"Alright, no need to get angry. My name is Chron. I'm afraid I can't say much else." Chron said, slightly nervous. Piccolo continued to question him as a vehicle containing the other Z fighters was getting closer.

"Where are you from and why did you help us?" Piccolo asked. Chron thought for a moment on how to answer.

"I'm from earth. West City to be more precise. I helped because someone was in trouble and needed help." He said calmly, gesturing to Gohan as he finished speaking. The vehicle with the other Z fighters then landed and they emerged to see Piccolo talking to an unknown figure. Krillin immediately took a fighting stance.

"Another Saiyan?" Krillin said aggressively. Chron then introduced himself in a panic.

"No, you've got it all wrong. I'm an earthling like you. My name is Chron. I helped defeat the long haired guy." He said as he backed away.

Gohan began to get up and was instantly confused.

"What's going on?" He said quietly. Piccolo walked over to the child and spoke to him. His tone was too quiet to be heard. Gohan then nodded nervously and grabbed on to Piccolo.

"I've decided to train the boy." He said. The others looked shocked but before they could act, Piccolo flew off. The others then looked at Goku's dead body and back to Chron. Chron backed away slowly.

"OK, I'm sure you've all got a lot of questions and stuff but I really can't answer any of them." He said. Krillin walked towards Chron and proceeded to examine him.

"Well, you're no Saiyan. That's for sure. Come with me." He said. Chron looked at him confused and decided it was his turn to question them.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked curiously. "Kami house?" He continued. At that, Krillin turned and returned another question.

"How do you know what that is?" He said. Chron sighed. He was going to have to answer a lot of questions here.

"I...Met Roshi once. Let's just go." Chron said and they got back into the vehicle and sped away to Kami house.

They arrived at Master Roshi's doorstep some time later and Krillin brought Chron inside. Chron walked towards Roshi and held his hand for a handshake.

"Roshi, it's been too long. How've you been?" He said, acting friendly as Roshi reached out his own arm in confusion. Chron then whispered into Roshi's ear.

"My name's Chron. I'll find you a really busty girl if you pretend you know me. Deal?" He said and Roshi nodded excitedly.

"Chron! Good to see you again. Come on in." He said, ushering Chron and the others into the house. He then turned serious as he closed the door.

"What happened to Goku?" He said. The others looked towards Chron, expecting him to speak. It took him a second to realise this.

"Goku, Piccolo and I all fought Raditz until Goku had him in a hold and Piccolo used a special technique on them, killing them both." Chron said sadly. His scouter then began to beep and he stood up.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." He said. He then stepped outside and responded to call he was receiving.

"Trunks? What is it?" Chron said quietly. He had to make sure not to annoy the others. Instead of Trunks, a voice that sounded like a young girl spoke.

"Hello. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time. Trunks told me what happened. Have you spoken to anyone?" The Supreme Kai of Time said. Chron then explained his encounter with Piccolo and the others, choosing to leave out the part where he made a deal with Roshi.

"Ugh, this is bad. I'll see what I can do but for now you have to find the scroll, OK?" She said.

"I'll try." Chron said and he hung up.

 _The Time Vault_

"What's the plan?" Trunks asked the Supreme Kai of Time nervously.

"I don't know. Something stole my scroll and we need to investigate. I'm not sure what we can really do." She replied.

"So what happens now?" Trunks said. The Supreme Kai of Time sighed and began to leave.

"I need to make a few very important calls." She said ominously.

 **Authors notes: Woohoo! Chapter 2's ready. I admit I wasn't entirely sure how to handle this chapter but I think it came out quite well. Next time, The Supreme Kai of time prepares a plan, Trunks tries to assist from the Time Nest and Chron has to explain what happened to Gohan to Ch Chi. Which task will prove harder? Will the Time Patrol manage to help? And what about the other Saiyans? Find out next time!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lord Terronus**


	3. My sons' been kidnapped by who!

**Chapter 3: My sons' been kidnapped by** _ **who?!**_

Chron was told that since he was at the scene of Goku's death, He should tell his wife, Chi-Chi, about it. Chron would like to say he just nodded and began to fly over but in actuality, it took everyone in Kame house to shove him off. He yelled the whole time.

"Are you crazy?! She'll kill me more than the Saiyans!" He blurted out. He then quickly put his hands over his mouth. The others weren't aware of the other Saiyans coming at this point.

"But Raditz is already dead." Krillin said. Chron then took a deep breath and had to explain the other Saiyans coming. He claimed Raditz mentioned them earlier but in reality, He didn't even know if the other Saiyans would appear. After all, Raditz never learned about the Dragon Balls. This timeline was barely in the Saiyan Saga and was already messed up. The others stared in shock as he spoke.

"You mean there are more powerful guys than Raditz?!" Krillin said, terrified.

"Raditz was one of the weakest Saiyans. The others are _way_ more powerful. You better train. Apparently, they'll be here in about a year." Chron responded. Everyone was surprised at how calm he was in discussing this. Krillin then rushed the others away to the lookout.

"So, Do I still have to handle Goku's wife?" Chron asked nervously. He seemed more scared of Chi-Chi than the Saiyans. Krillin nodded as he flew away.

"Crap. This won't end well." Chron said to himself.

"Don't forget our deal. He he." Roshi said. Chron had almost forgotten about the deal he made with Roshi. He cursed himself for causing another problem for himself.

"I won't." He said as he flew away.

" _What have I gotten myself into?!"_ He thought.

"WHAT THE HECK?! GOKU'S DEAD AND GOHAN'S MISSING?!" Chi-Chi yelled as Chron finished explaining his story. She was more angry that a super Saiyan on a period.

"Calm down. Gohan is safe, I know that much." Chron said in an attempt to calm Chi-Chi down. It worked to some extent but she was still pretty mad.

"But what about his education?! He'll become a delinquent!" She growled. Chron decided he should probably get out of there as soon as possible.

"I, uh, Just remembered I have...Training to do!" Chron said as he slowly backed away from Chi-Chi. He heard her begin to cry after that and felt somewhat bad about leaving. Then again, he really shouldn't have interacted with this timeline to begin with. He was causing too many problems.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't become a delinquent." Chron said as he left. He gave Chi-Chi a smile and she looked up, a little hopeful.

"Thank you." She said, smiling back. Chron then remembered he was leaving and got out of there.

" _Oh great. Another problem to solve"_ Chron thought to himself.

 _ **The Time Nest**_

"Chron just reported in. Apparently he's causing some problems in the timeline and it's hard to avoid the others." Trunks said to the Supreme Kai of Time. She nodded thoughtfully. She hadn't spoken much since this incident occurred. She was too busy trying to think on how to handle the situation. She had backup coming in but that wouldn't be enough. They needed a proper plan.

"Is there anything I can do?" Trunks asked. He couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for this. He should've just used a Time Machine like with everyone else or held onto the scroll with Chron.

"I don't think so. And it's not your fault in the slightest." Supreme Kai of Time said, as though she read Trunks' thoughts.

"I'm the one who made him do this though! I gave him the scroll." Trunks yelled louder than he meant to.

"Let's just focus on fixing this timeline. Something changed it before. It could do so again." Supreme Kai of Time said. At that moment, the door of the Time Vault opened and a red haired figure stood outside.

 _Meanwhile in the Demon Realm..._

"This one could prove interesting. An ally perhaps?" A figure in a red dress said. She stared at a mystical screen, watching a dark blue haired individual.

"We shall see." A masculine figure from behind her said. The two were partners in their actions and looked forward to experimenting with this timeline.

"How about we intervene?" The woman said. The man nodded and they suddenly vanished.

 **Authors Notes: Here it is! Chapter three! This one was a bit short as it was mainly just a bit of filler before I get to more major plot points. Speaking of which, the red haired figure may seem familiar to followers of my other works but to those new to me, I shall only say these four letters: DBOC. That's your hint. As for the other figures, any player of Xenoverse should e VERY familiar with this duo. It's pretty obvious. Or is it? Next time, The Demon Realm Duo appears, Chron deals with the timeline issues and The Time Nest begins to prepare their plan! I look forward to it as much as you do reader. If not, more!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lord Terronus**


	4. Who the hell are these guys!

**Chapter 4: Who the hell are these guys?!**

Chron had just left the Son family household after a rather awkward conversation with Chi-Chi. He told her that he would stop Gohan from becoming a delinquent and he had to make good on his word. How he could do that without interfering with the timeline was beyond him. He'd screwed up enough of the timeline already. He wasn't even sure if the Saiyans would arrive but the others were training for their arrival. How could he fix that?

"I've got it!" He said with a strange sense of excitement in his voice. His only option to fix the Timeline was to intervene more to make events play out like normal. He adjusted his scouter to tune into a frequency used by the Saiyans.

"I need help... The earthlings overpowered me. But I did discover one interesting thing. There are orbs that can grant any wish at these coordinates. Help me..." Chron said into his scouter doing his best Raditz impression. He hoped it would be believable enough to get the Saiyans' attention. One of the Saiyans began to speak but Chron was already tuning his scouter to its usual frequency.

Once he was done, He noticed two strange figures standing before him. One was an attractive woman wearing odd red clothing. The other was a muscular man in a similar outfit. Chron could easily deduce that they were partners in the same organisation. The male one's outfit had a symbol that looked kind of like an X on his chest. He couldn't spot the same symbol on the woman's outfit but then again, He had his eyes on... other things.

" _I think Roshi would be fine with this one."_ He thought to himself.

"Greetings. My name is Towa. The man next to me is called Mira. We've been watching you for some time." The woman named Towa stated. Chron took a fighting stance. These two were giving off an unusual energy. They might be acting nice but he had a bad feeling about this. Towa began to continue speaking.

"We'd like you to join our experiments. All we really do is provide and absorb energy from fighters throughout history. If you join us, you'll be more powerful and could return to your time." She said. Chron knew he couldn't trust them as soon as he saw them but her last words made him hesitate.

"I could go home?" He asked with his interest peaked. Towa smiled at him. She was clearly trying to manipulate him and it seemed to be working.

"Absolutely." She said. Chron couldn't help but notice that the man named Mira had remained silent throughout all of this. He was suspicious. What were they doing these experiments for? Why did they want him? These questions lingered in his head.

"I'll...Think about it." Chron said. Towa frowned at him but Mira seemed to smile a little. He seemed itching to do something. Just standing there wasn't something he liked and Chron may have just given him a reason to attack.

"Oh well. We'll see you around. Give the thought some time. Mira, Let's go." Towa said in a disappointed tone. Mira then decided to speak.

"That's all? Very well." He said. They then vanished as quickly as they appeared.

Chron was unsure of what to think of the whole situation. He was stranded and his only way of getting home involved two highly suspicious people that somehow knew instant transmission or something similar. He still had the whole situation with Gohan to fix and he might need some training to face the Saiyans. He would definitely require some more time appropriate techniques. Which one came first on his priorities list?

 _The Time Nest..._

A humanoid red haired man stood at the gate of the Time Vault. He was wearing a red Gi with a white undershirt and a light blue belt. He approached Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time in a casual manner, although Trunks remained uneasy and reached for his sword. The figure stopped as he did this, turning to him with a confused expression.

"Who're you?" He said in a somewhat light tone of voice. Trunks opened his mouth to respond but the Supreme Kai of Time interrupted him.

"Oh, right. Introductions. Trunks, this is Kiron, an old friend of mine who's here to help with the situation. Kiron, this is Trunks, my attendant." She said, introducing the two as they stared at each other confused.

"You look a little like King Vegeta. Anyway, Nice to meet ya!" Kiron said cheerfully as he extended a hand in greeting. Trunk felt a drop of sweat come down his face as he shook hands with Kiron, who had a rather strong grip.

"So, what's the plan?" Kiron asked, his tone switching to a much more serious one as his face straightened. This sudden change startled Trunks for a moment but he didn't have time be flustered. They had more important things to do.

"One of our men is stuck in time and two individuals with strange energy are messing up time. We need you to keep these two away from him and the timeline while Trunks here tries to keep things from changing. You'll be leaving in the time machine tomorrow." Supreme Kai of Time replied rather calmly.

"Well, that gives me 24 hours of training to do. Trunks, wanna join? I need a good sparring partner." Kiron asked. Trunks nodded. He was deep in thought, thinking of how they could manage the situation. So deep in thought that he failed to notice Chron's latest transmission. Nor did he notice the other figure, barely visible, behind him for a moment before vanishing.

 _Unknown area. Age unknown..._

A red haired figure in robes stood, watching the yellow eyed human with great interest. He could prove useful. But for now, he had to wait.

His time would come.

 **A/N: Ooh, Ominous foreshadowing two chapters in a row? I'm a real tease aren't I? Some interesting things to come before the Saiyan Saga kicks off, perhaps involving a certain Duo, Chron and a room where time moves much slower than normal? The time nest might even get a fight scene! Anyway, that's all.**

 **P.S: If you're curious about Kiron, he might get his own story later. He's sort of got one now but... It's not very good.**


End file.
